Inesperada Confesión
by Ecu-deus
Summary: —Inuyasha, ¿Quieres perder a Kagome? —El negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, el solo pensamiento de que Kagome estuviera en brazos de otro viviendo feliz de la vida no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.—Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para decirle qué la amas? [Reto de cumpleaños para Beatrike del foro '¡Siéntate']


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece (llora en un rincón) Rumiko no me los quiere dar.

Reto de cumpleaños para Beatrike del foro ¡Siéntate!, que lo disfrutes nena.

**Nota: **Muchas gracias compatriota querida sí te hablo a ti maldita y sensual desquiciada hermosa Taijiya Sango Figueroa-su nombre es tan largo como su amabilidad-por ayudarme a corregir este intento de fic xD** ¡Te quiero!**

Sin nada más que decir.

* * *

**Inesperada confesión**

* * *

Inuyasha se removió inquieto en el sitio en el que se encontraba, empezó a mirar con desagrado el suelo del parque. Alzó un poco la vista esperando que alguien se dignará a aparecer frente a él con una sonrisa diciéndole su típico "Lo lamento Inuyasha, se me hizo tarde"

Comenzó a gruñir, si es que no lo había hecho ya, improperios hacia la persona que esperaba. Sintió con molestia como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, sacó el aparato con efusividad, pensando tal vez, que se trataba de la muchacha a quien esperaba.

— ¿¡Dónde mierda estás Kagome!?—.Gritó cabreado— ¡Llevó esperándote toda la puñetera tarde en el parque!

— ¡Opa! Encima te llamo y me tratas así—.Respondió una voz masculina—Por cierto, no soy Kagome.

—Dime algo que no sepa—.Ironizó gruñendo— ¿Qué quieres Miroku?

— ¿No puedo llamar a un buen amigo?—.Dramatizó.

—Claro que sí, llámalo y luego me cuentas quien es.

Miroku rió por un momento, luego la línea quedó en silencio, cuando Inuyasha empezó a perder la paciencia, pensando que lo habían dejado colgado en la línea, se propuso cerrar la llamada.

—Por cierto—.Habló el muchacho— ¿Por qué tanta rabia cuándo contestaste el celular?

— ¿Tu qué crees?

Miroku no pareció hallarle el sentido a aquello.

—Imagínate si hubiera sido Sango la que te hubiera llamado, perderías puntos en cuanto a Kagome.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y, quién dice qué me importa Kagome?—.Preguntó con desinterés.

—Ahhhh, no te importa, entonces no te molestará que se haya ido con Koga a comer en vez de ir contigo.

En un pestañeo, Inuyasha sintió un fuego crecer dentro de su pecho.

* * *

—No lo haré— .Rezongó.

—Sí que lo harás—.Intervino una voz femenina—Vamos Kag, Inuyasha se pondrá loquito por ti.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en las mejillas femeninas, que estaban pintadas de un tono rosado leve debido al maquillaje. Sango había pasado casi toda la mitad de la tarde preparándola para, según ella, su gran día. Pasaron de tienda en tienda buscando un atuendo que a ella se le viera bien, y lo encontraron aunque era un poco caro.

_Adiós ahorros._

Habían encontrado una camisa roja, un pantaloncillo negro. Sango no era la mejor estilista, pero era la que había conquistado al más pervertido del colegio y consiguió que dejara de andar detrás de cualquier falda, así que era importante hacerle caso con semejantes puntos a favor de la castaña. Ella en su vida había salido con un chico, tenía pretendientes sí, pero como para ser novios no. Ninguno le había atraído de esa manera hasta que conoció a Inuyasha, el era el causante de todos sus sueños malos en las noches. Sobre todo el día en que fueron a la piscina y lo vio sin camisa, esos músculos….

Negó frenéticamente debido al rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, observó a Sango de reojo pagando con sus ahorros la ropa por la que se decidieron. No estaba segura de que, pero sabía que algo se le había olvidado.

—Kag—.Llamó Sango.

Ella vio a su amiga insistentemente.

—Sango, algo se me olvidó—.Aseguró.

Sango por su parte, con una ceja arqueada, se acercó a ella, después de todo ella también tenía el presentimiento de que algo se le había olvidado a su amiga. Habían pasado toda la tarde juntas, se había divertido, pero el presentimiento seguía ahí.

Entonces un click se hizo presente en su cabeza.

— ¡Oh Dios! —.Exclamó—Tú tenías una cita.

Kagome mostró su desesperación.

—Dime que no es con él.

—Sí, el mismo

Que la tierra se abriera.

Y se las llevase a las dos.

* * *

—Nos va a ver.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—La he espiado muchas veces, jamás me ha visto.

Miroku asintió con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, como se le apetecía hacer una broma al respecto, pero ver a Inuyasha con el rostro tan serio y con el ceño fruncido le hacía disminuir demasiado aquellas ganas. Mejor se ponía a cantar _''un elefante se balanceaba´´_ hasta que se vayan esas ganas

Inuyasha apretó los puños al ver a Kagome sentada de lo más feliz conversando con Koga, cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban comiendo, se le vino en ganas entrar y reclamarle gritando a los cuatro vientos, pero en lugar de eso decidió quedarse detrás de los arbustos observando. Pero juraba que si Koga hacía un ademan de acercarse a sus labios o tomar sus manos, entraba.

Y no iba a ser bonito.

En su cabeza todavía no cabía el motivo por el cual Kagome lo había dejado plantado para irse con Koga, lo descolocaba el solo pensamiento de que ella pudiera preferir a ese idiota en vez de él. Eso no podía ser porque a Kagome no le gustaba Koga ¿Verdad?

—Esto es malo—.vio a Miroku con curiosidad.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó.

—Kag parece divertirse.

Observó la escena que tenía frente a sus narices, Kagome estaba riéndose de quien sabe qué tontería que había dicho Koga. Él hizo un ademan de levantarse pero Miroku se lo impidió mirándolo con rudeza.

—Me quiero ir.

—A reclamarle ¿no es así?

Él bufo y miró hacia otro lado.

—No—.Dijo firmemente.

—Inuyasha, ¿Quieres perder a Kagome? —.Preguntó el castaño.

El negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, el solo pensamiento de que Kagome estuviera en brazos de otro viviendo feliz de la vida no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para decirle qué la amas?

* * *

—Sí Miroku, en el parque, a las doce, si me quedó claro, adiós yo también te amo.

Observó a Sango de reojo, con un poco de celos al verla hablar con Miroku de lo más normal y diciéndose cursilerías por teléfono, cuanto daría ella por estar en el lugar de su amiga, pero el destino no la jugaba a su favor. En ese día nada estaba a su favor, el solo hecho de haberse olvidado que tenía una cita con Inuyasha la descolocaba, sobre todo cuando se pasó hablando con Sango de como se vestiría para conquistarlo. Estaba segura que Inuyasha no iba a querer darle ni la hora.

Pero Sango no se rendía tan fácilmente, ella en cambio, llamó a Miroku para que convenza a Inuyasha que venga al parque. No iba a funcionar, pero valía intentarlo.

—Kagome—.observó a su amiga con una sonrisa cansada—Vamos, tengo que arreglarte.

En su mente se formo un signo de interrogación del tamaño del mundo, ¿Inuyasha había aceptado verla en el parque?

* * *

Estaba vestido de etiqueta, y no le agradaba, veía a Miroku con ganas de golpearlo hasta que se le quite esa boba sonrisa de la cara, el solo hecho de llevar traje y corbata hacía que el castaño se lance a reír hasta quedar en el suelo retorciéndose. Solo esperaba que Kagome no se reirá al verlo, si no, que lo felicitara por lo menos.

—Ahí viene—.El molesto sonido de la voz de Miroku le llegó a los oídos a través del audífono que tenía, frunció el ceño.

Y luego enmudeció.

Aunque no hubiera hablado.

Kagome estaba vestida con un short negro y una blusa roja de tirante, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, además de mostrar levemente su escote. Dejando ver sus hombros desnudos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. En conclusión, estaba violable.

Muy violable.

Por su parte, la joven estaba en shock total, ver a Inuyasha en traje y corbata, no era la imagen que tenía en mente, pero el solo hecho de verlo parado rígido en frente de ella la hacía tragar duro. Se veía demasiado sexy como para no comérselo con la mirada. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Y no se cansaba de hacerlo.

—Se ve hermosa—.Escuchó de nuevo la voz de Miroku, lejos de enojarse por ese comentario decidió darle la razón.

—No tienes que decírmelo—.Respondió.

— ¿Disculpa?

Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, alzó su mano derecha y la puso detrás de su cabeza sacándole el dedo malo a Miroku desde ahí. Oyó una pequeña risita por parte del muchacho.

Bufó.

—Nada, te vez bien—.Aceptó sonriéndole a Kagome.

—Tú también te vez bien.

Silencio incomodo.

¿Es que no había nada de qué hablar?

—Pregúntale como estuvo su día—.Idea por parte de Miroku.

—No dile más cumplidos—.Idea por parte de Sango.

¿Esperen? ¡Sango!

Miró de reojo hacia los arbustos donde estaba escondido Miroku, quien alzó una mano acompañada de otra que parecía ser femenina, así que Sango también planeaba ayudarlo.

—Este…

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —.Se le adelantó la azabache sonriente.

El sonrió. Pero tan pronto como vino su sonrisa se fue.

—No me quejó—.susurró— ¿Cómo te fue tu día con Koga?

Kagome parpadeó dos veces confundida, ladeando un poco la cabeza como un cachorro que no entiende porque su amo lo está retando por una travesura.

— ¿Koga?

—Al parecer te divertiste mucho con él cuando me dejaste plantado.

* * *

Miroku observaba a Sango con miedo, no porque su novia estuviera molesta, si no, porque Inuyasha estaba dando rienda suelta a sus celos en vez de a sus sentimientos. Además que descubriría su plan con Koga y Hôjo. Sango le devolvió la mirada algo nerviosa, murmurando un ''Bueno, tarde o temprano lo descubriría''

Él prefería tarde.

* * *

La mente y la cara de Kagome era un poema, no por el hecho de que Inuyasha le haya recriminado algo que no había ocurrido, si no por meter a Koga en un momento tan, _esperado_.

—Yo nunca te dejaría por Koga—.Declaró frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues lo hiciste.

—Nop, no lo hice—.Replicó.

—Sí, si lo hiciste—.Aseguró.

Ambos se encontraban con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, una por la terquedad del muchacho y el otro por las mentiras de la muchacha. Él los había visto con sus ojos. Nadie podía negarlo.

—Inuyasha yo nunca te dejaría por Koga, tonto.

¿Creer, o no creer?

Keh, viva el orgullo.

—Yo los vi.

¿Gritar, o no gritar?

Bah, viva el orgullo.

— ¡Que no sucedió eso!—.Casi gruño en respuesta.

—Inuyasha la vas a hacer perder la paciencia—.Intervino Miroku.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡A mí no me callas!

— ¡A ti no era estúpida!

— ¡A quien le dices estúpida, imbécil!—.Chilló en respuesta.

— ¡A quien más! ¿Vez a otra estúpida gritona por aquí?—.Preguntó con sorna.

— ¡Cerdo!

— ¡Loca!

— ¡Terco!

— ¡Arpía!

— ¡Te odio!

— ¡Te amo!

Kagome enmudeció ante aquella _inesperada confesión_ por parte de Inuyasha, quien no parecía verse afectado con lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —.Se aventuró a preguntar.

El bufó en respuesta.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Repítelo—.Casi suplicó.

El la miró con el ceño fruncido, se acerco a ella lentamente, la tomó de la cintura acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, haciendo que Kagome se quedará con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Desvió su camino de sus labios hacia su oído. Donde sensualmente susurró.

—Que te amo sorda.

Sintió sus mejillas colorearse de rojo en cuanto escuchó aquello. Inuyasha se alejó de su oído retomando el camino hacía sus labios ella entrecerró los ojos esperando el beso. Respiraciones sincronizadas, alientos chocándose, suspiros entrelazados, labios apunto de encontrarse.

— ¡No me toques ahí pervertido!—.El chillido de Sango los hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

—Pero Sango, debemos de celebrar—.Replicó Miroku con mirada pícara.

La castaña estaba a punto de darle una buena cachetada cuando sintió dos miradas delante de ella, el fuerte rubor que coloreo sus mejillas, y la mirada de Inuyasha exigiendo que se fueran los dos o si no él mismo los echaría. La hizo levantarse como robot, coger a Miroku del brazo murmurar un ''Lo siento'' e irse de ahí a toda prisa.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño de nuevo, ¿Miroku tenía idea de todo el valor que se requería (para él) al confesarse? No, al parecer no. Miró de reojo a Kagome quien se creía poco o nada de lo que acababan de ver sus ojos. El sonrió, estiró su mano hasta la de la chica entrelazándolas, amplió su sonrisa al verla ruborizarse.

Ahora no perdería el tiempo.

La besaría hasta quedar saciado de sus labios.

Aunque sabía que nunca lo lograría.

FIN

* * *

Se, Bea no le pudé poner Lemmon xP es que mi mentecita es todavía inocente (?) A lo lejos se escucha un ''¡MENTIRA!''

Espero te haya gustado. Besos.

Ustedes lectoras hermosas no me molesta para nada si dejan un review x3 ya saben para alimentar a mi musa.


End file.
